Facts
by orphan mia
Summary: Hiei has some facts about Botan that he has learned over the years. One-shot. Hiei's POV. REVIEW please!


Facts

A/N: This is just a quaint little one-shot. It's in Hiei's POV and he gives us some facts about Botan. I hope you like it! Read and Review!

I

Botan likes to lay down in the grass and watch the clouds until she falls asleep. I know this. It's a fact.

The first time I saw her do it was after we rescued my sister. She was shaking when she saw me inches away from killing Tarukane. I watched as Koenma ordered her to leave him to rot his life away, smiling evilly as he reminded his prized ferry girl that Tarukane would have a pleasant welcoming in hell.

I suppose that was what made her take Yukina out of the room and into the forest. I really don't know why. I followed them to hear my sister's voice become thick, choked with emotion.

"Are you sure? I mean... _Botan..._"

"It's no problem. I don't want a sweet girl like you to go back to Makai! You can live with me until we can find you a permanent place in Ningenkai."

I waited for a few hours and found her just a few miles away. She was laying on the ground, the blades of grass caressing her body.

"Hey."

I stopped walking.

"Hn."

"Yukina is back at my apartment sleeping, if that's who you're looking for."

I crossed my arms, standing next to her.

"I was looking for you." She arched her back to look at me, her pink eyes rolling back as far as they could. "You don't know her. You don't know her, and you are letting her live with you. Why?"

Botan relaxed again, smiling as she looked at the clouds.

"I like to do what I can."

Her aura was so peaceful... it was alluring. It was a surprise to us both when I bent my knees, lying down next to her. I stretched, letting all my questions and worries dissipate into the grass.

II

Another thing she likes is adrenalin rushes. Strange, most don't enjoy having their nerves frayed until released in the forms of chemicals, but Botan does. In the early tournaments and even when we had been ambushed, she would come out with a secretive smile on her face. After she had wacked with her oar and screamed for help, she would be smiling.

But when she's not excited with adventure, she cries. On occasion, not all the time.

It's still annoying.

It was when I was leaving to go and serve Mukuro that those two facts combined into one.

I was ready, slipping away in the night. I was walking swiftly through the forests to find a safe place to get ready for transport when I sensed her energy.

"What are you doing here?"

She stopped, ashamed of being caught. She should have known better. It's me.

"I uh..." Botan stood there, shrouded in the night. Hidden from me. "Are you really leaving?"

It was a stupid question. She already knew the answer which was why she was about to cry. I could smell the salt.

"Yes." Silence. I would have thought she left if I didn't know her aura by heart. "Show yourself. Only cowards hide."

It didn't take long for her to appear, but it was only Botan's face, not her entire body. I frowned as she wiped her tears away to let new ones form.

"If you stay... I can get Koenma to—"

"Save it." That brought on a fresh sob and the ferry girl disappeared for a few seconds so she could get control of herself. She was back shortly, though her eyes were more puffy and red. In fact, she still could not speak. Instead, she just gave me this look of pure hopelessness that made my shoulders rise up for a reason other than being irked. I responded with a sigh. "Why are you so worked up? I mean nothing to you."

"D-Don't say that!" She was biting on her sleeve. "Why... we have so much fun... together..."

'We' must have meant Rekai Tentei. She licked her lips, turning away. I could have left. I very much wanted to. What could I do about a crying woman who, for some reason, was sobbing over me? But... the pain in my heart only worsened when I took a step to depart.

She hiccuped.

"I guess... t-the reason I came here was... r-really to s-s-say goodbye."

Death only says hello. That's a fact of life. But it seems that Botan was destined to say goodbye to all her mortal friends. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and I (though she is not a friend) will die one day. Botan will not. She is Death, and Death can not die.

Just hearing that word made my brain get lost in a fog. One moment I was reaching for her, the next I had dragged her down, capturing her lips. I must have been delirious. I had to have to been mad.

Surely it was madness when I growled at her racing heart. It was just a wisp of insanity when her pumping adrenalin made me shiver.

When we parted, her lips were chapped. Her breath was coming in short, soft pants that made her chest heave. Those pink eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. For the first time since I had known her, Botan was speechless.

I backed away, my heart suddenly pinching itself. I bit down the urge to grimace as I turned away, my shoulders tight.

"I have to go now."

III

Botan loves to sing. However, she hates it when people listen to her sing, which makes little sense seeing as how she has a talent for it. The first time I heard her sing was in a Makai forest when I was on patrol.

The song was not in her native tongue. Nor mine. Her blue hair was down, and she was barefooted. I had never seen her dressed like that before... and that day I decided that I liked it.

She only stopped when I cleared my throat, standing above her, hidden in the shadows.

"You've got a good voice."

Botan never looked up.

"Hiei?"

IV

She likes to use her eyes in everything she does. I _know _that she is well aware of their power and exploits the hold that she has on people. I mean... what other possible reason could explain why Botan uses them so well? With one glace, she can keep me in one place. Another blink and she could have the world on its knees.

Kami.

Those pink orbs suck me in at night. When her lips whisper my name as they drag across my skin. The moon dances in them, making me paralyzed to her charm. I reach for her, and we come together.

I bite her bottom lip lightly, and she moans. _Moans._ It was breathy and completely shameless.

At that point, I knew that I was lost. There was no denying what I wanted. My nails dug into kimono covered hips, pulling her closer. She was _mine_ and _no one _else could have her. She pulled back, her hair down and in a messy array around her face. Her lips were slightly parted, and her eyes... those eyes are pulling me in.

That was the first night we were able to admit just how much we desired each other. I left her breathless, a twisted kiss acting as my 'until next time'.

V

Botan is torn on the issue of pleasure. She loves it, and believe me, she is full of fiery passion. However, when we were first united, she was shy. Botan is... she does not like being the center of attention. I made it very clear to her that she was going to be worshiped, and though there was a bit of arguing, I won in the end.

In the process of my victory, I learned many new things.

She's sensitive just behind her knees, her neck, and the underside of her breast. Whenever I kiss, lick, nip, or touch one of those spots, her eyes dilate and her nails dig into my arms. I was able to make her lose control, breathy gasps and endearments falling from her bruised lips.

Another note might be... at her peak, just before she falls, she takes me with her. Every time. Her entire body trembles as she screams my name before everything goes black.

When I regain consciousness, I'm holding her in my arms. She's shivering. You see, Botan hates to be cold.

I pulled up a blanket, nuzzling her neck. I get a low groan in response.

My eyes are trained on her skin, and thoughts begin to run through my mind. These thoughts were not in words, but in colors and sensations. I tightened my hold on her just before I plunged my fangs in the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Her body tenses, but I keep a strong hold until she relaxes, her blood still easing onto my tongue.

She's mine.

VI

If there is one thing that Botan is all about, it would have to be repayment. Sleep lulled me, seeing as I was now comfortable in Botan's bed and her home. I had been at peace when I felt a slight tickling in my lower abdomen.

My eyes refused to open, even when goose-bumps rose up on my skin. It wasn't until my boxers began to slowly slide down my body that I decided to sit up, my breath quickening.

"B-Botan, what are you doing?"

Her nails were slowly dragging across my stomach, a hiss pressing against my teeth. She knew all my weak spots.

"I want to..." An honest smile spread across her angelic face as she slid my underwear just a little bit further down. "You've always... given me so much pleasure... let me return the favor."

She kissed just below my navel. My hips jerked involuntarily. I frantically gathered my wits, trying to reason with her.

"Botan... oh God, _you_ please me when I'm with you. Please... I don't want to take advan—"

"You're not taking advantage of me, Hiei. I'm a woman, and I can take care of myself." My boxers were tossed aside, leaving me bare before her. "You're so great... always so patient and caring..."

She stopped talking, her breath teasing me with a promise for what was going to come.

That night, she had me at her mercy, her name tumbling out of my mouth like a frantic prayer filled with euphoric pleasure. My hands gripped the sheets as I was certainly told that I would be getting the attention that night.

VII

We are lying on the grass. She is barely awake, her eyes half-lidded. We're staring at the stars, and suddenly she raises up her hand.

"They're beautiful."

"Hn."

We had all gathered at Genkai's temple and as Kuwabara put it, "partied into the night". Everyone was asleep at this time, Botan about to become one of them, but for now... we were at peace. Her hand dropped, and for a moment, I thought she had fainted.

"I love you." The light chirps of insects floated through the air. "I... just wanted to let you know that."

Botan loves the taste of English tea, ice cold water, and mint. She likes to run hair hands through my hair, listen to nature, and to tickle people. She is outgoing, bubbly, and laughs too much. She smiles, giggles, and can bring me to my knees.

I know that I should never have pulled her in. I thought that maybe I could somehow distance myself from her as I got closer in some complicated fashion. I thought that we would never make it anywhere. Perhaps it was just a fascination that would merely pass over like the moon's phases.

But it wasn't like that at all.

"I know."

It started with a slight annoyance which turned into an obsession. Just by listening to Botan's voice, I could tell you e_xactly _what she's thinking. I can tell when she's smiling, crying, frowning, anything. Just by the sound of her voice. I know what perfumes she wears and what her shampoo smells like.

Obsession turned to a strange relationship. Not friendship. It seemed that we had skipped that step. I found myself kissing her, holding her close and savoring her gasps. Her hands would skim over my clothes, grabbing me as if she were trying to keep her balance.

"I love you too."

The End

VIII

A/N: Well, this was a little fic-let that was in my head. I hope you guys like it, and yes, I really did push the "T" rating. Well, please review!

-mia

p.s. I have not been updating lately because I'm in my school's production of _Hello, Dolly _and I'm in the chorus. Fun, fun, fun!


End file.
